


nicknames of codenames

by yesitsalsoagun



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon-typical swearing, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesitsalsoagun/pseuds/yesitsalsoagun
Summary: Agents Arizona, New Mexico, and Wisconsin lament over their new codenames.





	nicknames of codenames

“Ari.”

 

“No. Mex?”

 

“Absolutely not. Zona?”

 

“You know, we could always just call you New.”

 

“If you start calling me that, I will fist fight you on the training deck.”

 

“I’d knock you on your ass. You’ve never fought someone in hand to hand in your entire life.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Uh.” The newcomer caused the two of them to look up.

 

“Hey, Wisconsin.” Agent Arizona slid over on the bench to make room for him. Agent New Mexico raised a hand in greeting.

 

“What were you two talking about?” He wasted no time in getting to his food.

 

“These stupid fucking codenames,” New Mexico offered.  “What’s with the state names?”

 

“They make it a bit difficult to communicate in the field,” Arizona frowned. “When you have to get through four syllables every time you want to talk to someone, it can get a bit annoying.”

 

“Yea, I bet.”

 

“Oh, yea. You’ve been on what, all of five missions?” New Mexico leaned forward, interested. “And I thought you’d been here longer than us.”

 

“I _have_ been here longer than you,” he seemed to want to say something, but shrugged. “Anyway, why don’t you just use your real names?”

 

New Mexico placed a hand on his chest as if to show fake hurt. “What, and let the names the Director so _lovingly_ picked out for us go to waste?”

 

Arizona chuckled a bit at that.

 

“I don’t know, I just…don’t want to get too comfortable with a name that isn’t mine. I have a name already. When I leave this project, I kinda want to be able to remember it.”

 

The three of them ate in relative silence.  New Mexico chewed on his spoon.

 

Arizona looked up at him. “What?”

 

“Any shortened version of our codenames is obviously gonna be terrible.” He looked up. “Could we use the abbreviations?”

 

“Maybe?” She shrugged.

 

“It’s worth a shot. What are the abbreviations for Arizona and New Mexico, again?”

 

“I didn’t live in either of those places, and any knowledge from a high school history class is long gone.”

 

Wisconsin suppressed a smile. “AZ and NM.”

 

“Thank you,” came from both of them.

 

“Az sounds like it could be a name in itself,” Wisconsin continued.

 

“Unless you wanna go by Azzy or some shit,” New Mexico grinned.

 

“I think I’ll stick with Az.” She gave him a sharp look.

 

“Yea, that’s fair.”

 

“What about you? Have any ideas?” Wisconsin turned to New Mexico.

 

He continued chewing on his spoon, muttering for a few moments. “…Nim? Does that sound dumb?”

 

“Sounds better than New Mexico,” Az offered.

 

“True.” He turned to look at their remaining teammate. “And what about you, Agent Wisconsin? What are you going to go by? Wis? Con? Consin?”

 

“I told you I don’t want to go by a codename all the time.”

 

“Oh, I understand! This isn’t gonna be an all the time thing. It’s just that Wisconsin is way too long to be shouting when we’re being shot at.”

 

“That’s…true.” He thought about it for a moment. “Would Consin work? Or is that still too long?”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Az shrugged.

 

Nim tapped his spoon against the table lightly. “What do you want us to call you when we’re off duty, then?”

 

“My name?”

 

“Yea, what is it? Or do I have to guess?”

 

“Do you _want_ to guess?”

 

“That makes everything more fun, doesn’t it?” He grinned. “Is it Javon? Liam? Faris?”

 

As Nim continued guessing, Az turned to her teammate, a smile on her face. “You know if you don’t tell him he’s going to be guessing all week.”

 

He sighed, running a hand down his face.

 

“It’s Jacob.”

 

 Nim’s smile grew. “Jacob, huh? That’s a nice name.”

 

“Yea, and I expect you to use it. If you call me by that dumb state name I was assigned while we’re off duty I’m not responding.”

 

“That’s fair.”

 

Az stretched her arms out in front of her. “Well, I’m done. Anyone want to hit the training deck with me?”

 

“Hell yea. I’m gonna beat you this time for sure.”

 

“Doubt that. Jacob, how about you?”

 

“Sure, why not?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> more oc stuff here yall go. im on a writing spree now.


End file.
